Many advanced magnetic detection (such as imaging) systems can operate in limited conditions, for example, high vacuum and/or cryogenic temperatures, which can make them inapplicable for applications that require ambient conditions. Small size, weight and power (SWAP) magnetic sensors of moderate sensitivity, vector accuracy, and bandwidth are likewise deficient for certain detection (such as imaging) applications.